Solomon Grundy vs. Jason Voorhees
SolomonvJason2.png|ArachnoGia 1. SolomonvJason.png|ArachnoGia 2. Grundy vs Jason.PNG|GameboyAdv Death Battle Jason vs Solomon.png|Unknown JV vs SG.jpg|Simbiothero Descritption Two Undead Powerlouses, One from a Poem, The Other from a Campfire Story, But what Happens when these Two Brutes of Zombie-Like Power Collide? Interlude Boomstick Zombies, The Creepy Bastards that Creep Up from The Underground looking for The Blood of the Fresh. Wiz Remove Looking For Blood for Smashing your Victims to Kingdom Come and You're Correct such as These Zombie Brutes Boomstick Jason Voorhes, The Camp Crystal Lake Terror-''' Wiz-And Solomon Grundy, The Monster Named after a Poem. Boomstick 'He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-' Wiz -And It's our Job to Analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out who Would Win, a Death Battle! Solomon Grundy '''Born On a Monday, Christened on a Tuesday, Married on A Wednesday, Grew I'll on a Thursday, Got worse on a Friday, Died on a Saturday and Got Buried on a Sunday, This Was the Short and Painless Story of Solomon Grundy, Man Did he Have a Growth spurt or What? But, Before he Was the Terrible Zombie Brute of Gotham City, He Was Originally Named Cyrus Gold, 50 Years ago Cyrus was a Well-Going Wealthy Merchant until He was Killed and Dumped in a Place called the "Slaughter Swamp" Yes it was That Bad, For 50 Years. Until, He was Somehow Revived from the Swamp Years Later and All He Could Remember that He Was Born on a Monday, Poor Guy I wonder who's gonna look after his Wealth when Nobody was Looking? From That Day Forward Cyrus took the New Name and Haunted the Streets of Gotham City Known as the 1000lbs, 9 foot Tall Solomon Grundy. Seeing as Grundy's a Zombie He Has Literally no Need for Air or Oxygen, I mean Seriously This Guy goes up Into outer Space and How Many Fucks does he Give.. Zero, He's Also Capable of Lifting Heavy Objects Easily ' Solomon also has a Large Pain Resistance Being Able to Resist Fire and Electrical Attacks mostly Easily, Not to Mention He Can Absorb Literal Energy, In Context he Can Absorb Energy from Metahumans or Energy Beings. ''Solomon Grundy: Grundy Crush! Solomon Grundy Being Old, Has Never been held down by age or His Own Intellect, He's Fought Most of the Justice League Single Handed, Withstood Etrigan's Hell-Fire, Survived in Outer Space, Haunted Gotham Street and Even Matched and Took Blows from Superman. '''Think about that For a Second. But, Solomon Grundy Has Some of his Biggest Downfalls, Grundy's Known for a Huge Intellect and Power Inconsistency, Sometimes able to Take on the Likes of Wonderwoman and Superman, To Barely putting up a Fist-Fight against Batman. Yeah, Being the Big Brute he Is Grundy Always Seems to Die... A Lot, and His Resurrection can't Come Into Play here seeing as It Takes Months or Years to Take Place, Good Idea on that One Swamp. Even So Grundy is a Power-House and Will Keep on Haunting Gotham City For Years to Come.. Superman: I'm Here to Help You! Solomon Grundy: Help Yourself! -Punches Superman-'' Jason Voorhees Long Ago, In Camp Crystal Lake a Child Was born by the Late Pamella Voorhees And Was Born Retarded, Bullied by His Camp Mates this Child without no Mother Drowned in the Lake with Nobody to Save him, Only His Drowning Screams. '''Well That's Some Messed Up Shit, Soon Later Pamella Came Back And With her Body Snatching Abilities Tried to Revive Her Son Which Seemed to Fail, But No It Revived Jason into the Crystal Lake Killer; Jason Mother-Fucking Voorhees.' Standing over 7-Feet Tall and Weighing In at 275lbs Jason is a Power-House in combat, Having a Natural Connection with the Necronomicon, No I did Not Stutter Jason Is Gifted with a Healing Factor and Pain Resistance that Slowly or Quickly Heals wounds, Even when Losing a Limb or Even Being Blown Up. Jason is A Beast In Strength He's an Average 3-Ton Lifter with Enough Power to Rip a Victim In Half or Even Crush Two People in Inter-Course, Talk about a Having It Rough. -Anyways Jason wouldn't Be the Famous Slasher Today without his Most Iconic Weapon; His Very own Machete, With this He Can Cleave through Doors, Trees and Even People with Little Effort and Can Even throw It With Surprising Precision. Jason May not Look It, But He Has some Brains, He's able to Use Gestures, Know A Trap and Can Also Fire Arrows With Great Accuracy, Not to mention He's able to Trap and Lure people in Inescapable Situations.. Talk About A Natural Huh Wiz? Jason: ... Jason Voorhees Is Insane In Combat, He's Lifted Cars Easily Tanked an Explosion Only More Pissed off, Turned someone Into Mince-Meat with a Shopping Trolley, Has over 100 Known Kills, Keeps Haunting Camp Crystal Lake, Fought and Fended off Freddy Krueger on Multiple Occasions even in his Home-Turf and Even Fought Small-Building Busting Leatherface and Superhuman Ash Williams to a Stand-Still. He's Also Survived a Helicopter Crash and Walked out Unscathed, Has Pain Resistance to Electricity and Fire and Fought and Overpowered Uber-Jason who's Pulled Large-Trees out of the Ground and Survived Space Ship Explosions which are like Meteors, Oh and He Also went to Hell and Back.. No Kidding. Jason May Look Invincible, But He's Still Got Some Fair Amount of Weaknesses, He's Been Killed Multiple Occasions, His Intellect is Up For Debate and Is Known to Over-Rely on his Brute force to Win Unwinnable Situations, Has a Fear of Water and Can Be Revived in Crystal Lake, But it takes time for him to revive from months or Years (Ironic I know). But, Hey If You Can Lift Cars With Ease and Behead People with Clip-Boards, Jason is Truly a Force To Be Reckoned with whenever you See that Hockey Mask and Machete the one thing that comes in your mind is to hope you Die Quickly. ''-The Camera Zooms into Jason's Face then His Eye, Then "Jason Lives" Goes on the Screen In Blood Writing-'' Prelude Alright, the Combatants are Set Let's End this Debate once and for All... It's Time for a Zombie Battle! Death Battle! *Pre-Fight* Slaughter Swamps, Night-Time... Friday the 13th. ----All Is Quiet In the Swamps of Slaughter, The Odd Frog Croaks in the Mud and Nooses Sway in the Wooden Branches with the Occasional Leaf Blowing along, All Seemed like an Average Joe Day in this Swamp, Until in the Muddy Water Something is Moving inside.. As It was Thriving more, A Large White Figure Dressed in Black Clothing Rose from the Murky Depths of the Swamp, He Was Tall, Dark and Ugly this; Was the Terror Of Gotham City Solomon Grundy. Grundy looked at the Clouded Sky with the Moon-Full in the Sky, Seeing as It Shined on his Pale-White Skin, With that He Got up and Trudged Across the Muddy Pathway of the Swamp into a Familiar City to Him... Somewhere Not to Far away though, Someone, Or Something Was Trudging along into the Very Same City Dripping of Water and Weed Attached to his Body.. Gotham City, Friday the 13th.. Later. ----Grundy Trudged Through the City as Civilians Ran or Cowered as They saw this 9 Foot Goliath Storm In And Knock them Into Walls and Get Crushed One By One, And Get Slammed on, Grundy Roared and he Ripped a Man In Half and Blood filled the street along with Teeth, Entrails and Femur. Grundy Looked Around Seeing If there Were Any other Victims to Crush, All Seemed to Be Killed, All but one Female that Ran Away from his Presence looking Behind her, But Unluckily for Her She Should've looked in front of Her.. SHIK! Went a Blade against Flesh and Bone, As A Gurgling Noise from the Woman's Mouth was Before Her Life Faded Quickly, Shortly after The Blade Shook around and Pulled itself up from the Woman's Stomach up to Her Head where she Was Nearly Cut In Half, Entrails slowly Falling to the floor. The Figure Looked at the Cut up Woman then To his Machete And Finally At Solomon Grundy This 7 Foot tall Monstrosity Breathed Heavily and Gave a Dead-stare, He was Dressed Tattered, Cut up and Rotting; this Figure was None other Than Jason Voorhees. "Grundy Say Hence Your Name!" Solomon Grundy Spoke in his Own Unique Way at Jason, Of Which he Replied with More Heavy Breathing, "If you Not Answer, Then Grundy Crush You!" Grundy Roared as He Clenched his Fists still covered in cold blood, Jason just raised his Head and Readied his Machete still Dripping. A Clash of Undead Colossi Commenced... *Fight!* Grundy Jumped at Jason to Try and Crush him with His own Weight, But Jason Grabbed Grundy by the Foot and Slammed him onto the Road then Finished off With a Big Kick, Solomon Quickly got up and Ran Towards Jason with Staggering Speeds and Punched Jason 3 To 5 times, Then picked Him up and Slammed him into the wall like a Fly. Jason Soon Recovered, But before He Could React Grundy Smashed him Through the Wall in a Charge Sending Jason Flying back From the Force and onto another Road, Jason Then Got up and Saw Grundy Charging Towards him with his Fists following, Jason Dodged Solomon's Firsts punch and Grabbed his Other Fist and Slammed him onto the Ground. Grundy Quickly got up and Grabbed Jason with his Hand and Threw him into the Ground where he Bounced and Hit A Car, Making the Car-Alarm go off, Jason Got up seeing as His Wounds somehow Healed, He Picked up the Car he Smashed into and Threw it across the Street at Grundy. Grundy Looked up and Bellowed "Grundy Crush!" And With that he Smashed the Car with His Palms and Ran Towards Jason Once More. Jason Dodged Grundy's Assault and Slashed him three times with his Machete and Jabbed him in the Arm, After that He Over-Hand threw Grundy into a Small Building which Collapsed, Jason Breathed Heavily as he Trudged towards the Rubble of the Once Building. As He Looked around a Large Beefy Fist Shot up from the Ground and Smashed Jason into the Floor and With That Grundy's Whole body Emerged "Grundy Crush Hockey Puck!" as He Shouted Jason Punched Grundy and Upper-Cut Slashed Grundy where Redish-Black Blood shot from Grundy's Body as he Flew into a Car Destroying it with his Weight. Jason Breathed Once More as He Walked Towards Grundy, Grundy Regained His Balance as Well and With that The Battle Continued once More as Jason Readied his Machete at this Brute. ----Solomon Grundy Striked First and Punched Jason in the Face as Weed and Blood Spurted from His Face, Jason Recovered and Slashed Grundy Six times with his Machete finally Crushing down with a Downward Slice, Cleaving through Grundy's Meat Hide. Grundy Growled and Flicked Jason to a Wall causing it to Shatter Upon Impact, Jason Got up once More and Threw his Machete at Grundy's Stomach with Great Accuracy, Grundy Roared out in pain and Charged once more to Jason. But, he Retaliated by Picking up a Iron-Bar and Smashing it Across Solomon's Head and with that he Pulled his Machete up from Grundy's Chest with a Large slash wound on Grundy. Grundy Roared in Agony and Picked up Jason of which He Upright Threw Jason into Another Area of Gotham.. Or Somewhere, Jason was Sent Flying, Gliding across the Air like a Rag-Doll, Just looking like he didn't even expect it. Down Below Grundy Was Running After Jason with his Surprising Speed all He Had On His Mind Was Cold Blood and to Kill this Zombie of His. Camp Crystal Lake, Night-Time ----Jason Was Finally losing Altitude and Splash-Landed into the Lake with a Large Imposing Splash, Of Which he Splashed out Water Dripping from his Mask and a Crab Crawling off His Shoulder, It was a Foggy Evening in this Side of Town and all the Taverns were empty for good reason. Then He Heard Large Imposing Food-Steps Stride Towards Him, These Were Solomon Grundy's Footsteps and Out of the Tree's he Came and Jumped into the Air to Smash Jason into the Ground, But Jason just Dodged and Cut Grundy. But Solomon Grundy Retaliated And Punched Jason into A Tree, Before Jason Could Respond again Solomon Smashed Him Through 3 Threes that Collapsed, Jason Got up and Threw one of the Trees at Grundy and Grundy got sent back a Little. Grundy Charged at Jason into one of the Cabins and Jason Got sent Flying onto the Floor his Machete slid on the floor away from him. As He Got up Grundy Growled At Him "Grundy Stronker 'tan you Hockey Puck!" Grundy Roared as He Charged at Jason Once More His Fists Un-clenched, Jason Readied his Fists and The two Pushed at Each other, With the Wood Cabin Slowly Falling down due to Both of their Power. Jason Breathed Heavily and Solomon Grundy Growled as They Pushed against Each other, The Two Seemed almost Equal, Until Grundy Thew Jason on the Wooden floor, Where Grundy Punched Jason into the Air before slamming him into the Ground. Jason Got up and Picked up his Machete, Of Which he Slashed and Kicked Grundy to the Cabin Wall where he Got smashed out and Was beside the Lake, Where He Got up His Cut up Flesh which Bruised across the Moonshine. Jason Trudged Slowly out of the Falling Cabin, With His Machete In His Hand Once More, Solomon Grundy Arose Once More and Readied his Clenched Fists and Growled under his Breath, The Two Locked eyes at Each other before Clashing once again And Jason Sparta Kicked Grundy into the Lake with Grundy grabbing his Leg and Took him with him... Soon that's where the Real Final Fight Begun... Camp Crystal Lake, Under the Lake, Midnight.. ----Solomon Grundy Fell to the Bottom of the Lake Bed, Getting Up Slowly due to the Water Holding him Down, He Looked around the Clear Blue Lake In Search for His Opponent, Looking around to see Only Weed, Glowing Sand, The Occasional Fish, A Machete flying towards him an- Wait What..? Before he Could React, Jason Was Running at Normal Speed in the Water, Swinging his Machete At Grundy, Grundy Barely Dodged and Beat at Jason who Fell to the Lake Floor, Grundy Retaliated by Grabbing Jason by the Leg and smashing him On the Ground 4 to 7 times before throwing him Away. Jason recovered and Regained his Ground and Ran Towards Grundy Slashing at Him, Grundy Blocked The Slashing Barrage for as Long as He Could process, Until Jason Jumped up and Downright Stabbed Grundy in the Head. It was Over... Or So He Thought. "..Solomon Grundy..." Solomon Growled, As He Picked up Jason and Smashed him on the Bed Crushing Jason's Ribs causing Black Blood to Spurt. "Born On a Monday.." Solomon Grundy Said Again As He Dragged Jason on the Floor, Jason Didn't have anytime to React as Grundy Threw him up And Smashed Him 5 Times into the Floor. "..Christened on a Tuesday..." Jason Got up and Readied his Fists, Seeing As Solomon Grundy Charged towards Him, They Locked Fists Punching Each other In their Wounded Zones. "Married on a Wednesday.. Grew Ill on a Thursday..." Grundy Spoke As he Upper-Cut Jason in the chest Causing a Large Chest Wound on Jason as He Fell Back to the Lake Floor. "Grew Worse on a Friday!" Solomon Grundy Shouted as He Picked up Jason and Ripped open Jason's Arm, Jason Breathed Heavily in the Water And Grabbed his Machete from Solomon's Head causing Blood to Leak and Punched Grundy in the Snout and Kicked him away. The Two Looked at Each-Other Once More, Before Readying for a Final Assault... Solomon Grundy Charged and Punched Jason in the Mask causing it to Shatter and Crack, Jason Now Looked Pissed off and Under that Mask He Had Determination in His Face "Died On a Saturday!" Solomon Punched at Jason, But Jason Blocked with his Machete until for the First time.. ...It Broke Jason Used the Last of his Machete to Try and Gut Solomon Grundy and Ran Towards Him With Staggering Speed, But Then, Grundy Grabbed Jasons Arm And Broke it with Little Effort (He Wasn't Playing around Now) Now Solomon Grundy Lifted Jason into the Air "Died on a Saturday!" and Finally... SCLATCH! ..Jason Was Crushed by The Palms of Grundy's Beefy Hands Underwater, his Entrails Blood floating to the Surface and his Blood Polluting the Water, Solomon Grundy Lowered His Palms, Shook off his Hands "Buried on a Sunday..." he Spoke and Walked out of the Water Slowly. "And that's the End of Solomon Grundy.." Solomon Grundy Replied. *K.O!* Solomon Grundy Walked out of the Water Dripping Heavily (Even Had a Fish In His Ear) And Crawled Back to the Slaughter Swamp where For the First time Thought it would Be a Nice Evening to Lay off the Killing for a While... Until Tomorrow Night. ...Meanwhile Jason's Head Floated down to the Bottom of the Lake Hitting the Sandy Floor, With a Soft Thud, All seemed Quiet until a Shoal of Fish Swarmed by, seeing that one of Jason's Closed Eyes.. Opened. With that the Screen Faded to Black and Put up the Words "Happy Halloween..." Results And I thought The Whole Battle was Just going to be Them Eating Brains... Jason is a Tough One To Beat Even If He had Better Durability, Weapon and Arguably more Intelligent, Solomon Grundy Had Him Out-Classed he Could Hit Harder, Was More Faster and Could Adapt to the Environment around Him. "Oh, But Wiz Solomon Grundy has The Most Inconsistent Power-Level Ever!" That Is True, But Keep in Mind One time Solomon Defeated Even Superman Himself and the Justice League, While Jason Only Deals With Over Super-Human Foes nearly Everyday.. There's a Huge Difference there. Not to Mention Jason Always Analyses His Opponents and Goes for A Second Round when He's Observed All of His Opponents Ways of Attacks, Well too Bad for Jason because Solomon Grundy Don't Play Like that. Also, While Jason has a Healing Factor, It Usually takes time to Kick in which Puts him at Life-Threatening Situations or Vice-Versa Making this Fight very Straight-Forward for Grundy "Punch Them Until They're Dead". Looks like Jason just Had that Sinking Feeling... The Winner Is Solomon Grundy! Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015